The present invention relates generally to pictures for display purposes, such as artistic representations, maps, and other pictorial displays, and is particularly concerned with an illuminated panel device.
Paintings, photographs, maps and the like are often hung on walls or otherwise displayed in order to enhance the appearance of the room and to appeal to the eye of the observer. However, these are of a flat, two-dimensional nature and do not necessarily stand out and immediately attract attention, particularly if the room is darkened or the lighting is not good. In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,725 an illuminated map device is described in which a panel or globe having cut-out lines following map contours is illuminated from behind so that the map will stand out in a darkened room.